Shades of Insanity
by Son of oblivion
Summary: Perseus, the name of a true king. Percy's a mistake in the eyes of the other, but that all changes when he meets the other outcast. The six of them, Five are minor god and goddess, the other's a major god, but together can they over come those who oppose them or will they stay in the shadows. This is the formation of the Six Faces of Terror.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I made a mistake falling in love with Hades. Do I regret it? No. but it has brought a burden on to my unborn son, a Major god of two pantheons. A son of the Greek god Hades, god of the underworld, riches, wealth, and Metal, and the Japanese minor goddess of Children, Mortals, and Hero's. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sally Jackson Japanese minor goddess of Children, Mortals, and Hero's, and I'm carrying the future king of the Olympus and the Great city.

Let me explain this, before a new god is given its immortality it has to prove its worth. I was supposed to spend two years in the mortal releim just like my twin sister, but I spent four years down there. Though my older brother spent five years down there, the fourth longest time. My mother being the third longest with a grand total of 9 years down there alone. My grandfather is in second with a total 24 years on earth alone. My father spent at least 60 years down there, just so he could beat his grandfather in something. You see my family is an old but powerful family; my grandfather's age is a myth. He won't tell anyone. But it said that he taught man how to wield weapons and fight. If you haven't guessed yet my grandfather is the god of battle and tactics. My Grandmother, the goddess of forging and lava, is said to be as old as my grandfather. My mother is not much younger than my grandma and grandpa; she's the goddess of the hearth, home, and family.

My father is about 100 or two yrs. younger than my mother, he's said to be one of the darker gods, but I don't believe them. He's the god of Darkness, the undead, and dark energy, to me he's just a misunderstood god. If you can't tell, I'm a daddy's girl. My older brother is the god of Evil and hated, I don't like him. My twin sister is the goddess of Monster, anger and revenge, I don't like her ether. I am the second minor goddess in my family, that's makes me an outcast, just like my father. We live in what is call the great city. I live with my other brother, the minor god of foresight and prophecy's.

"Sally!" My brother yelled.

"Sorry Eirvc, I was thinking about something."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you were thinking about my grandson." My father asked as he walked through the door. "Or how in the world he's going to become the king of two pantheons?"

"I was thinking about Percy."

"So, my little nephew names is Percy?" My brother asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So, do you think he's going to take after you or his father?" My father asked.

"I'm hoping he would take after his grandfather."

"Why?"

"Well I want him to be able to fight but knows when to not to."

"And you want him to be nothing like his grandmother?"

"I haven't told her when he's real due date, but I did give a false one." My brother replied to father's unasked question. Making me look down to my overgrown belly.

"What date did you tell her he was due?" Father asked.

"She thinks he's due on the 25th of next month." My brother replied to fathers' question.

"Well I can't wait till I can hold him."

"That and you want him to stop kicking you." My brother replied.

"If I could walk right now I'd be kicking you ass, little bro."

"But I'm the older on sis." My brother whined.

"By age, yes. But by maturity, brains, and overall, I'm the older one. Plus I don't whine all the time."

"I do not whine." My brother replied.

"While this is amusing to watch, Jimmy is here." Said father, trying to get my brother to shut up for once.

"How are you doing to today miss-mother-to-be." Jimmy said as he walked through the door.

"Shut up." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well let's see how the newest Jackson is doing, shall we?" I blushed at that, I'm the only one who wanted a last name.

"How is he?" I asked Jimmy, he hasn't said much since he placed the thing that checks you heart rate. Jimmy raised one eyebrow at something.

"Well, that's a first." Jimmy replied with a look of awe on his face.

"What's got you in awe, Jim?" My Father asked.

"Oh, Percy here is do fine, it what he's doing that's got me in awe." Jimmy replied.

"And that might be what?" My brother asked.

"He's using a power at the monument." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked Jimmy

"It's like he's looking for something or someone." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" My father asked.

"Now that I'm not touching Sally here, the feeling is gone." Jimmy replied before going on. "It felt like he was trying to find out who I was." Jimmy stop to look at me "Or if I was a threat to his mother, but the one thing I do know is that he's going to be a mommy's boy."

"What do you mean a threat to his mother?" My father asked

"I've noticed that every time I touch sally I get a feeling of I'm being studied." Jimmy stop to look at my stomach before going on. "And every time I go for one of my tools the feeling changes to that of a feeling of danger."

"Is that it?" my brother asked, I noticed one of his eyes was pure white. Meaning he was seeing something happening in the future but also seeing what was going on in the present.

"It's not the kind of danger that means you're going to be attacked, no, it's that of 'one wrong move and your dead'. I think the boy will do anything to protect it mother, even if it means doing the impossible."

"What do you mean by that Jimmy?" My father asked.

"I can already tell you four of the Domains." Jimmy replied.

"What are they?" I asked.

Jimmy took in a deep breath. "From what I can tell, the boy has many domains, the four I can feel is that of the dead, darkness, hope, and fear. Those are the one I can feel at th-" Jimmy drop to one knee holding his head in his hands as if he were in pain.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" My Father asked seeing that my brother was stuck seeing some part of the future.

"It's the Child, I can't break free of it grasp." Jimmy replied though his teeth.

"What do you mean? Jimmy!" My father yelled.

"The child's altitude went from that of studying to that of anger that I was trying to sense it and a sense, no that of a need to protect it mother from me." Jimmy cried out in pain.

"Percy, you need to stop hurting Jimmy, he was only tried to make sure you were feeling well and help me out with some of the pain I've been feeling. Plz, stop hurting him, he's a friend to me." I told Percy; trying to get him to stop. Jimmy who looked to be on the verge of passing out gasped as his eyes shot open, from the way his body reacted, I would have guessed he was get a boost of power.

"What... did you tell... the boy... Sally?" Jimmy gasped out.

"I just asked him to stop and said that you were only trying to make sure he was feeling well and help me out with some of the pain I've been feeling, oh!" I told Jimmy been gasping out at the feeling of relief and no pain.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked in worry.

"If the sudden relief of pain is anything to go by then nothing wrong." I replied before yawning.

"Tried already Sally, you've done noth-Oww." My brother cried out in pain, while I yawned again.

"By the Creator, the boy seemed to have drawn power from sally to apparently relive her of the pain, stop putting me in pain, and do something to Eirvc. I'm guessing sally's tried because he's tried." I could barely hear Jimmy anymore.

"Goodnight Percy." I felt a sense of happiness surge though me before I fell victim to the power of the sleep goddess.

**AN: This was not as much of a challenge as I Thought it would be. I'm not looking forward to the next chapter. Well next chapter will be the first three of the children that will make up the band of misfits and Percy's family. Before any of you say that I made Percy overpowered, well I didn't. His enemies are eons older then him, much more Xp then him.**


	2. characters of this story, so far

Characters in the story

Japanese

Perseus Jackson, Son of the _Greek _god Hades and the Japanese Minor god Sally Jackson, twin brother of Nick Jackson. Major god of Battle, Hunting, Combat Foresight, The Dead, Darkness, Metals, Hearth, Hope, Home, Family, Wisdom, The Fāsuto Elements, Fear, and Loyalty

Nick Jackson, Son of the _Greek _god Hades and the Japanese Minor god Sally Jackson, twin brother of Perseus Jackson. Major god of Life, The Elements, Light, Battle, Hate, happiness, Revolution, and Insanity.

Sally Jackson, Daughter of James and Eliaza, Minor goddess of Mortals, heroes, and Children.

Jimmuel, Son of the king and heir to the throne. Major god of Power, Combat, Light, knowledge, and tactics.

Eirvc, Son of James and Eliaza. Minor god of Foresight and prophecy.

Jimmy, Son of James and Eliaza. Minor god of Healing.

James, Father and Mother are unknown. The god of The Undead, Darkness, and Dark Energy.

Eliaza, Daughter of Sol and Fol. The goddess of the hearth, home, and family.

Sol, Father and Mother are unknown. The god of battle and tactics.

Fol, Father and Mother are unknown. The goddess of forging and lava.

Bob, Son of Elac and Jeuit. Minor god of Drama and theatrics

Tim, Son of Johnny and Ally, twin brother of Teraa. Minor god of Terror.

Teraa, Daughter of Johnny and Ally, twin sister of Tim. Minor goddess of Fear.

Sophie, Daughter of Gerry and Linda, twin sister of Shadow. Minor goddess of Death and Love.

Shadow, Son of Gerry and Linda, twin brother of Sophie. Minor god of shadows and Illusions.

Sam, god of Warfare.

Greek characters

Hades, god of the underworld, metals, and riches.

Hestia, goddess of Home, the Hearth, and fertility.

Bia, goddess of Force.

Enyo, goddess of War.

**An: Hi, so sorry this isn't a chapter, but it will help both me and you later on in the story(I may add a few more as the story goes on). I should have the next chapter done and posted before the day is over. Review, comment, give me your thoughts on what I should add to the story. The lack of reviews is what gets you less chapters, review more and you'll **


	3. The future

The future part 1

Eirvc's vision from chapter One

Percy's Pov

I finally managed to sneak away from my home, I mean, way do I need to be locked away when the other kids are all playing. Anyways I'm currently watching a group of teens, or at least they look to be teens to me, pick on a smaller group of kids. I could see that they were a very close group.

"Hey minor's, shouldn't you be kneeling to me and giving me everything you have." The largest teen demanded.

"We'll do no such thing Jimmuel!" One of the girls yelled.

"You'll do as I say!" Jimmuel yelled at her before he backhanded her. "I am heir to the throne!"

"I don't care if you're the king himself; you have no right to hit a girl Jakkasu*!" I yelled as I walk out of the shadows, still using the gammier spell to hide my true look.

"Stay out of this, Minor." Jimmuel replied.

"You need to stop picking on minor gods."

"I said stay out of this and I my just forget about you."

"You need to start picking on someone of you own size."

"When I see a Major god, then I'll leave the minor gods alone so I can kill that god."

"Well then, it's you luckily day, cuz I know of one."

"Well where is he then?"

"You need to boast you domains first."

"Fine, I am Jimmuel, son of the king, heir to the throne. Major god of Power, Combat, Light, knowledge, and tactics."

"Very well, I am Perseus Jackson, son of the _Greek _god Hades, god of the underworld, wealth, and riches, and the Japanese Minor god Sally Jackson, Minor god of heroes, mortals, and children. I am the Major god of Battle, Combat Foresight, The Dead, Darkness, Metals, Hearth, Hope, Home, Family, Wisdom, The Fāsuto** Elements, Fear, and Loyalty."

"That's Impossible; no one can have that many domains and still look human."

"I swear there my domains on the creator. Oh, I don't look human, I'm just using gammier at the moment." I snapped my fingers. "There, is that better?" I asked as my appearance went from a normal boy to my true look. I stood at five seven (I'm 7 by the way), my hair was blacker then the blackest black with a Tamashī hi*** that waved in and out of my hair. My skin was a see though light grey, my muscles were pure darkness that never seemed to stop moving. Where my blood veins should have been was white hot lava (you see, I don't have blood going through my veins, I have white hot lava), instead of bones, I have Dākusuraibā****. My eyes were blood red and I don't mean that by the color. No, my eyes were made of pure blood that never stopped swirling. My teeth were pointed and razor sharp, they were made of Dākusuraibā, just like my bones were.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked, just before my forked tongue side out of my mouth.

"What the Jigoku***** are you?!" Another teen yelled/asked. But before I could reply, three of the teens turned around and ran for the lives. Plus I could both taste (one of the main down sides of being me) and smell the piss of the teens that had soiled themselves.

"I'm you worst nightmare." I replied in the most demonic tone I could muster. That sent four more of them run for their lives. Wimps. Only three left.

"Well, I don't care who you are, you're still a wimp in m-" Jimmuel started only to stop and let out the most girlerest scream ever as a skeleton hand grabbed his leg.

(The image burred and changed)

"Hello Brother." A figure said.

"Nick, I can't believe that had actually work." Perseus replied.

"Yes, well it went all according to plain."

"Nick, what do you mean?"

"It means that this went just as I planned. I've been stuck inside your head for the past 15 yrs. Who do you think gave you the headaches, the ideas, the pain. It's been me all along, I've been the one who been slowly driving you insane, and now I shall Finish you off, just like I will do to you friends."

"Not if I have a say brother." Perseus replied before he had to dodge to the left as a sword tried to take his head off.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I was rushed. Part 2 will be up soon.**


	4. Meet The Six Part 1

Meet The Six

Percy's Pov

"Hi, my name is Perseus but you can call me Percy." I introduced myself to the five children in front of me.

"Hi Percy, my name is Shadow, Minor god of Shadows and Illusions, Twin brother of Sophie." I couldn't tell what Shadow looked like, all I could see was Shadows and what looked to be a constantly changing face.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, Minor goddess of Death and Love." Sophie was pale, really, really pale with startling black eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"We are the Twins of Chaos, I'm Tim, Minor god of Fear." Tim looked like to be in a consent state flux, changing from one form to another, each scarcer than the last.

"And I'm Teraa, Minor goddess of Terror." Teraa on the other hand stayed in one form, but her arua only made me want to run for the hills. She had warm brown colored hair with bright blue eyes.

"I'm Bob, Minor god of Drama and theatrics." Bob said as a flash of lighting light up the sky. Bob was dressed in a suit with a cape that flowed behind it.

"So, what are your domains Percy?" Sophie asked. "You seem to have a connection to Death."

"You also have Fear as a domain, I can feel it." Tim stated.

"Ok, ok, i'll tell you my domains if you don't freak out."

"We won't freak out Percy."

"Ok, I am the Major god of The Dead, Darkness, Hunting, Battle, Combat foresight, Wisdom, Metals, Fear, Loyalty, Hearth, Hope, Home, Family, and the Fasuto Elements."

"Wow, that's a lot of domains." Teraa muttered.

"You look really scarcer, did you know that Percy?" Shadow asked/told me.

"I do?" I asked.

"I can see through your Illusion, I am the Minor god of Illusions." Shadow replied.

"Hey, Perseus! Why don't you come hang out with us Major gods instead of those pathetic Minor gods." Joe yelled/asked.

"Why don't you start respecting the Minor gods." I yelled back.

"When a Minor god can beat me in battle, than I think about it."

"You're on, go and get Five of your best major gods and goddess and fight us."

"Your on Jackson!" Joe yelled before he run off to go get his buddies.

"Meet us in the area in two days!"

-Time skip-

"Are you sure about this?" Tim asked me once again as we waited in the area for Joe and the others to arrive.

"If we stick to the plan this will bring us some respect from the Major gods." I reassured him. "No way." I muttered. "He joined them, he really joined them."

"Who joined them Percy?" Teraa asked me in a worried voice.

I narrowed my eyes at the figure that stood to the right of Joe. "My twin brother, Nick, the Major god of Life, Light, Hate, Anger, Battle, The Elements, Revolution, and Insanity."

"You have a twin?" Shadow asked.

"Sadly."

"Silence!" Sol yelled. "This battle is between the Minor gods and the Major gods. On the Minor gods side is Perseus, Shadow, Tim, Teraa, Bob, and Sophie. On the Major gods side is Nick, Joe, Jimmuel, Sam, Alpha, and Jake."

"Shit." I muttered.

"What, what is it?" Tim asked.

"You know what Nick's Domains are but do you know what the other's domain's are?"I replied.

"Not really." Shadow answered for them.

"Sam is the god of Warfare, Alpha is the Major god of Earth, Air, and Fire, and Joe is the Major god of the Deep Sea. Jimmuel is the Major god of Power, Combat, Light, Knowledge, and Tactics. Than theirs Jake, he is the Major god of Creation and Destruction."

"Well, this sucks." Teraa summoned everything up.

"We're going to lose, badly." Bob cried out.

"If we stick to the plan we still have a chance at winning this."

"Let the fight begin!" Sol yelled.

"Shadow, create the mist when I say now." I yelled as I waited for the right moment. "Now!" After I gave the order a Blood Red Mist covered the area. "Tim, Teraa, do your thing." I ordered as soon as the mist covered everything. "Bob, do it now!" I yelled as I started to summon skeleton warriors and infuse the mist with fear, just like Teraa and Tim were infusing their powers into the mist.

"Sophie, Death Mist!" I yelled before the air grew cold, dull, and lifeless. 'So far so good.' I thought as everything was going as planned.

-Flashback-

Tim, Teraa, Shadow, Bob, Sophie, and I were creating a game plan on how to beat Joe and who ever he picks.

"We cannot attack them head on, we don't have that kind of power." Bob countered Shadows suggestion.

"Then what can we do?" Teraa asked in frustration.

"Shadow." I said to gain his attention. "Do you think you could create a Blood Red Mist Illusion that can cover the entire area?" I asked.

"Of course I can. Why do you ask?"

"Because I may have just created our battle plan."

"And what might it be." Tim asked me.

"Ok, this is what I've come up with so far. Shadow will cover the area in a Blood Red Mist, keeping our enemies from seeing one another and us. Tim, Teraa, and myself will then infuse a aura of Terror and Fear into the mist. I will also summon some Skeleton warriors, Bob will than cover those Skeletons with a aura that will change their form every few seconds. Make them look like whatever you want them to look like."

"Sophie, do you know how to create the Death Mist?"

"I do, but I'm going to need more practice in order to do it on the scale you're asking for."

I laid my hand on her shoulder and transferred some of my wisdom over the Death Mist to her. "There, that should be helpful, no?"

"Yes, that was very helpful, now I just need to get used to using it."

"Ok. Sophie will create and infuse the Death Mist into the Mist Shadow summoned. After that I will darken the area within the Mist using my ability to control darkness. At that moment, we will all summon are weapons and head into the Mist and attack them. You will have to use the Mist to your advantage, let it be you cover. I will also slowly start to suck all the out of every winning from them. If this goes as planned, we should have a easy win that will bring some respect to the Minor gods."

"Some respect?" Bob asked.

"Well, it will only be a single win over some Major gods. If we really want respect, we'll need to defeat Sol and some of the other Elder gods."

"The Elder gods? That's who we need to beat, well than, we mine as well give up now!" Tim yelled as he throw his hands up into the air.

"We don't have to beat them right now, let's focus on beating Major gods."

"We don't stand a chance against most of them, even with this kind of plan!" Tim yelled back at me.

"That's why we focus on the weaker ones first, then move our way to the top."

"How that suppose to help?"

"It helps us out in three ways, First; it let's us work on our abilities. Two; we learn how to play on each other strengths and weakness. And Three; we gain precious knowledge on how to beat them faster, easier, and with less injuries. So, will you stand by me in my quest to bring respect to the Minor god and goddess?" I asked.

They looked at each other before they looked at me, Shadow was the first to speak. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will stand with you." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Than lets show some Major gods why they should respect the Minor gods. For the Minor gods!" I yelled.

"For the Minor gods!"

-End Flashback-

"Bob, you will go up against Joe, Sophie, you will take Sam while your Brother will focus on on Alpha. Teraa you will take Jake while your brother will face off against Jimmuel. Tim, you don't have to take him head on or defeat him, just keep him busy until I take my Brother down. If you defeat your opponent head over to someone who needs you help. Let's go."

I quickly ran to my Brother only to find him standing right next Jimmuel. "Damn it." I muttered. "Screw it." I ran as fast as I could, unknown to me at the time, I unconsciously dropped the glamour that hid the way truly looked. I tackled my brother straight into the mist and out of Jimmuel's sight. My Brother flipped himself over my shoulder and into a fighting stance. Twisting around I managed to block my Brothers strike.

Drawing my twin swords, Soul and Spirit, I furiously engaged by Brother, twin swords vs. twin axes. Because my Brother and I shared the domain of Battle, we were equally skilled in battle, making this battle a very intense battle.

"Gah!" I cried out as Nick slammed a fireball into my chest, sending me back a few feet. "Oh, you want to play like that do you now little Brother?" I asked.

"Bring big Brother, I can take anything you can throw at me." he taunted me.

I gritted my teeth at that. "Remember, you asked for it." I told him as I switched powers from Combat Foresight, The Dead, Metals, Hope, Home, Family, and Battle for my domains of Darkness, Hunting, and Fasuto Elements. I kept Wisdom and Fear, I didn't count Loyalty as a Domain. You see how I have so many Domain that I have a kind of curse that limits them. Fasuto Elements and Darkness (sometimes) are my strongest domain's. Home, Family, Hope, Battle, The Dead, and Hunting are my second strongest, Wisdom, fear and Loyalty are the Domains that I can never turn off or switch to or from.

I guess I need to explain what the Fasuto Elements are. The Fasuto Elements are made up of the Elements and Abilities the Creator used to create everything you see. Energy, Plasma, Divine Energy, Gravity, Dark Essence, Soul, Matter, and Antimatter. If you don't know what Dark Essence I'll explain it. Dark Essence is basically made up of Dark Matter and Energy, and a very Dark form of Divine Energy. As if these Elements were Powerful as it is, I only share this Domain with the Creator herself. Although she decides how much of the Elements I can use and which one I can use at the time I tap into the Domain. Back to the fight.

Nick throw another Fireball at me, before it hit me I Dark Traveled out of its path, reappearing a foot away. Dark Travel is basically Shadow Traveling, only more advanced. I quickly tapped into the Fasuto Elements to learn which ones I can use, Plasma, Matter, and Gravity. Ok, these could be useful. Dodging another Fireball and throw a ball of Plasma at Nick, which I followed up with a ball of Iron. I waited for Nick to come out and attack me. What I waited for and what I got were two totally different things. Out of the mist came a spear that got past my defenses and pierced my stomach.

"Shit…."

Shadow's Pov

"This is quite fun." I stated as I made another slash on Alpha.

"This has gone to far!" He yelled.

"Than why don't you try to kill me then?" I asked as braced myself against the wall, holding my spear in front of me.

"I will kill you!"

"Try it, weakling." I knew that had set him off when the ground shook. As soon as I sensed him within five feet in front of me I removed the mist that sounded us. Alpha's eye's widen a second before my spear pierced his chest. Twisting myself so that I was behind him I summoned my sword and swung it at the shocked Alpha, I stopped it so that it rested just behind his neck. "Do you yield?" I asked.

"Fine...I yield." As soon as he said the word yield he vanished into thin air. I gave a quick bow before I ran back into the mist, summoning two copies of me. I ran towards Tim in hopes of giving him a hand in battle against Jimmuel. I know that Sophie was helping Teraa out. Bob was hold his own against Joe for now. Just as I was about to reach my sister and Teraa I noticed Percy kneeling on the ground in front of Nick, a spear sticking out of his stomach.

"Percy!" I yelled as ran towards them. "No!"

Nick's swung his sword.

It hit it's mark.

Percy's body slumped backwards.

His head bounced down his chest.

Percy's head rolled to a stop.

His face was facing towards me.

He had a grin on his face.

Than his head and body turned into a puddle.

Nick started to laugh.

This all happened in a second.

The only thing on my mind was that Nick had just killed Percy.

Than the unthinkable happened.

A gold portal appeared next to the puddle that had been Percy's body.

A man with gold eyes step out.

He knelt on the ground and placed his hand on top of the puddle.

A golden glow appeared around them.

When it died down the man was standing over a fully healed Percy's whose eyes were wide open.

The man whispered something I could barely hear.

"Not yet Percy. If you are to fall it will be by my hand."

The man looked up at me.

"Keep him alive."

I just nodded.

"Just to make sure that you stay alive."

A golden glow appeared around Percy.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Greek Titan of Death, Hunting, Battle, The Hearth, Fear, and Darkness.

"All hail Percy Jackson, The Japanese Major god of The Fasuto Elements, Darkness, Time, Combat Foresight, Battle, Hunting, Metals, The Dead, The Hearth, Home, Hope, Family, Loyalty, Wisdom, and Fear."

He looked up at me.

"His fate is now sealed."

Than he was gone.

**AN: Hi guys, I know that I posted this early but I couldn't wait to post it. Also if any of you can guess who the man was gets a sneak peak at a story of their choosing. The choices are below.**

'**Beautiful Ends'**

'**Shades of Insanity'**

'**Revenge of the gods'**

**These are the story's that you will get a sneak peak at. Now, I think it's time to reveal my newest story Idea. The Forbidden Child.**

**The Forbidden Child is a story that has ideas from a lot of stories i've read and some of my own. The story's that gave me the start of the story are the following;**

'**Misery's Smile'-Rockyroad69**

'**Titan of the Hunt'-vPxForerunner x**

'**Lost and found'-Anaklusmos14**

'**Revenge of the gods'-Me**

'**Shades of Insanity'-Me**

**These are the story's that help give birth to The Forbidden Child, I hope that I will Finish the first chapter soon, but I need to get into the grove with this story so it might take while..**


	5. Meet The Six Part 2

Meet the Six Part 2

Sophie's Pov

Fighting Jake is the most frustrating thing I have ever done in the 14 years of my life. Every time Teraa or I would attack him he would just create something out of thin air.

"Teraa, Terror sphere!" I yelled as I raised my Scythe over my shoulder.

"On it Sophie!" Teraa yelled back. "Cover me!"

"You got it!" I brought my Scythe down on Jake, who just created a wall of stone in order to block it. My Scythe shattered when it came into contact with the wall. "Darn it, I really need to get my Symbol's of Power Forged soon." I muttered to myself as I drew my sword.

"Move!" Teraa yelled, I jumped to the left, just in time to miss the Grey ball that barely hit my leg. As soon as it touched Jake he started to scream in Terror. "Success!" Teraa yelled in joy at the sight of Jake screaming.

"Now!" I yelled as I placed my sword at the back of his neck while Terra placed her Dual swords at the front of his neck in an X shape. "Yield Jake."

"I yield, I yield!" Jake screamed.

"Teraa." She snapped her fingers and Jake finally stopped screaming just before he vanished. "Teraa, go help your Brother while I help Bob out." She nodded before taking off in the direction of her Brother. I started to make my way to Bob when my Brother Screamed no. I looked over towards him only to see Percy's head roll to a stop, I looked away, not wanting to see it. I shook my head before taking off to my Target, Joe.

Tim's Pov

I Don't know why I agreed to fight Jimmuel, but it's too late to change the person I have to fight. At the moment I was currently on the defence, trying not to get myself killed.

"You Minor gods are so weak, I don't know how you have held your own against me, but that will end very soon." Jimmuel stated as he readied his Battle Axe for an overhead strike. "Goodbye." He brought the Axe down, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes to see my Sister standing in front of me, blocking the strike.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me show him why we are called The Twins of Chaos?" She asked me.

"Lets do this." I replied as I drew my knife and darted forward and landed a strike on him. Leaving a good size cut on his side.

"You stupid Minor god! I am going to kill you!" he roared in anger.

"Can't catch us." My sister taunted as we lived up to our nick name.

Percy's Pov

I don't remember why i'm on the ground. All I know is that I'm stuck between reality and a Foresight. I decided that the Foresight was more important right now, so I let it overcome me.

-Foresight-

I was battling someone, I couldn't see their face but I could see myself. I looked different, very different from how I look now. Instead of my Blood Red Eye's I now had a swirl of Purple, Gold, Black, Warm Red, Blood Red, and White. My muscle's were made up of Darkness, Plasma, Energy, Divine Energy, Dark Essence, and Fire instead of just it being made up of Darkness. My Bone's were now made up of some kind of metal, I couldn't tell, my Black hair was now made up of Darkness and Fire interlacing Plasma. My skin was no longer see through Light Grey, it was now a Light Red color that was barely see through. I still had White Hot Lava as blood, but I did have a tinge of Purple in it.

I was wielding a dual Dakusuraiba (Darksilver) swords, a bow and a quiver rested on my back. Two hunting knives rested on my thighs. Whoever I was fight was good, very good. Myself Foresight self threw a ball made of all of the Fasuto Elements, the unknown being just threw some kind of Ball of their own that negated mine. The area flashed gold before time slowed down, in response to that, my Foresight self the gold in my Foresight self eye's became dominant as time returned to normal. Two more figures walked out of the shadows and drew their weapons. My Foresight self glowed Black, when the light died down I could see that there were three of my Foresight self.

"You can not beat me Jackson." The unknown figure stated.

"We shall see…." I was ripped out of the Foresight before I could hear the name of the unknown being.

-End Foresight-

"Percy, wake up! I need your help!" I could hear Shadow yelling at me.

"On it." I replied as I stood up. "Oh great, I don't know if I can even stand correctly anymore." I muttered.

"Hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can hold my own against Nick." At the name of my Brother I quickly made my way over to Shadow. I reached with both of my hand over my shoulders on a urge, even though I knew that I wouldn't find any swords to grab a hold of. To my surprise, the Dual swords I saw in my Foresight were now resting on my back. Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand, saving Shadow's ass.

I gave a quick look at the swords, I noticed that they were both 4 and a half feet long katana's, one sword had what looked to be veins that were filled with Plasma. The other one had the same vein design, only it wasn't Plasma, it was Darkness. The air around them ripped with power, water formed in the air around the swords and dropped to the ground at a very quick speed. The dust in the air clumped together to form shapes that change from dust to another material, the same thing happened with whatever clumped together around the swords.

A aura of Fear radiated around them, I realized why they were doing this. It was showing what active Domain's I was using while I had them out. I smirked at the thought of this.

"Hey, Brother!" I yelled as I rushed him. "Have some of this action, will you." I stated as I swung both of my swords at him, which he block.

"Shadow, go help the other's out, I got my brother under control." I ordered him as I swung my swords at Nick again, Nick block it. "Hey Bro, why don't you just give up already?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to kick my Brothers ass, again.

"Pony's are blue, Rose's a Grey, kitten's will die at my hands." I sighed. "I won't lose, no I won't!" I groaned at this. "Mr. Kitty, Mr. Kitty? Where are you Mr. Kitty? You're late for you meal! Apple's are good but not as good as dirt, dirt is very taste." I hate it when my Brother loses control over his Insanity.

"I guess I'll just have to kick you ass, once again."

"Again Mr. ke?" my Insane Brother asked.

"Why did grandfather let you out again." I muttered to myself. "I might as well use this to my advantage. "Mr. Kitty is busy at the moment, but if you were to say I yield he'll come running to you."

His eye's widened. "I yield, I yield!" My brother vanished into thin air.

"Works every time." I grinned before I ran into the Chaos that was the Battle between Tim and Teraa, and Jimmuel.

Teraa's Pov

I guess fighting along side your twin brother for the first time is the easy as playing a prank.

"Tim, Alpha prank Zeta!" I yelled, knowing only he would understand it perfectly.

"3!" My Brother yelled.

"2" I yelled back.

"9" He yelled back.

"Zeta!" We yelled together as we both threw our strongest attack. The Twin Balls of Fear and Terror, or as we call it, Twin Chaos. It's a attack we're we used to doing together, mostly for pranks. Jimmuel gave a slight scream before he caught himself.

"Mind if I join in?" Percy asked as his used Jimmuel bent form as a table that he could slide over.

"Sure, but we can't get this guy to break." Tim said, irritated.

"How about you guy's hit him with that attack again and I'll boost the fear factor up a bit."

"Sounds like we got us a plan." I said while my brother nodded. "Zeta." I said as I threw a ball of Terror at Jimmuel. Percy and Tim followed up with a ball of Fear. Jimmuel gave a very high pitched scream when they all hit him at once.

"I...I yi...eld!"

"Yes!" I screamed out in joy at the victory.

"Now, Let's go help Bob out." Percy stated as he ran off towards the only sound of battle left.

As soon as I got there I noticed one thing Bob was fighting Joe on his own while Sophie, Shadow and Percy stood there watching with frowns on their faces. "What are you waiting for? Let's go help Bob out." I nearly screamed at them.

"We can't help him." Shadow replied with a grim tone in his voice.

"Why not." Tim asked.

"Because Bob wants to fight this battle by himself." Sophie answered for Shadow.

"Why? Why does he want to do that?!" I yelled/asked.

"Because." Percy started to say before Shadow took over.

"Joe insulted Bob, saying that the only reason why he's here is because of pity."

"That's not true at all. Isn't that right Percy? Percy?" I asked him, a bit unsure.

Shadow answered my question. "Percy's studying Bob's and Joe's fighting style."

"And why is he doing that?"

"So I can know where we can improve on the skills and strengths you have as well as teach you to improve the area's you are weakest in." Percy answered.

"Why?"

"Well, if you guy's are going to help me bring respect to the Minor gods, we can't have you go down with in five minutes of fight someone on your own, now can we?"

"What, you mean that there will be more battles after this one?" Shadow asked Percy with a shocked tone.

"Yes, there will be many more battles."

"So what will you teach us?"

"Not here, to many people are listening, meet me at my place in a hour after the fight is over, I shall have everything ready by than."

"Alright, we'll be there."

"That will include Bob as well, so one of you will need to drag him down there if needed."

"Very well, I'll make sure he comes." Shadow promised Percy.

"Watch the fight."

Bob's Pov

I could hear everything Percy said, and I know that I will be down there. If only so I could get better.

"Come on Minor godling, show me your power." Joe taunted me.

"You want to see my power, then so be it!" I yelled as I made the sky fill with lighting. I summoned a fake sword on Joe's chest, making look like I have impaled him. Making my sword vanish, I addressed Joe. "Hey, look at you chest."

"What about it. Oh my god!" Joe yelled in panic, leaving himself open. I summoned my sword and ripped his sword out of his hand. I quickly put them in a X shape in front of his neck.

"Yield Joe." I ordered as I held my ground.

"Fine, I yield." Him grumbled. "Now what about my chest!"

"Look again." I said as I snapped my fingers, making the sword disappear. "I'm the god of Drama and Theatrics, I made it look like you had a sword in your chest so you would panic and allow me to win." I answered his unasked question. "See you in a hour Percy." I said as I walked by him.

-One hour later-

Percy's Pov

As I looked at my new friends I couldn't help but be proud at them.

"We've won a great battle to day, proving that Minor gods deserve respect. Now, I watched the way you fought today in ordered to find out what your strengths are and what your weakness are. Tim, Teraa, Bob, your strengths lie in your domain's, flexibility, and speed. You prefer to use you power's in battle and keep moving at all times. Sophie, your strengths lie in both your powers and your swordsmanship but you need to work on flexibility, stamina, and mobility. Shadow, your need more training on you close quarters combat.

"Today we will work on close quarters combat, now Sophie, attack me.

**AN: I wanted to update Revenge of the gods, Beautiful Ends, and maybe post Chapter one of The Forbidden Child before I updated this story, but with all the Favorites, followers, and the Reviews I got from the last update I decided to post a new chapter for this story instead. R&amp;R**


End file.
